1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to information reel systems wherein information may be viewed by the user. This invention relates to an information reel system which includes a transparent housing within which upper and lower reel mechanisms are rotationally mounted. Further, this invention directs itself to an information reel system wherein corresponding and correlating indicia information may be viewed by the user in various portions of the overall system. More particularly, this invention pertains to an information reel system which is mounted in coupled relation to writing implements which may be used by the user in combination with the information reel system. Still further, this invention directs itself to an information reel system wherein reel mechanisms may be rotated in only a singular direction. Still further, this invention directs itself to an information reel system wherein a cover member may be inserted over the overall housing to provide a transparent portion and an opaque portion wherein only certain amounts of information may be read by the user at one time. Still further, this invention relates to an information reel system wherein indicia information may be contained on opposing sides of sheet material to maximize the information viewable by the user. Additionally, this invention pertains to an information reel system wherein rotational reel mechanisms mounted within a transparent housing are coupled each to the other in a predetermined manner to provide longitudinal restraint of the individual reel mechanisms and allow fixed rotational displacement between the upper and lower reel mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
Information reel systems are known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,498; 4,445,864; 4,143,473; and, 2,837,839.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,498 is directed to a double reel type of learning aid wherein a pair of axles having sheet material contained thereon may be rotated. However, such axles are not mounted each to the other to provide cooperation therebetween, as is necessary to the subject invention. Additionally, such axle rotation members do not provide for sheet material to have corresponding indicia mounted on opposing surfaces thereof to maximize information contained thereon. Still further, such systems do not provide for combination writing implement information reel systems.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,864, singular windows are provided between opposing reel members and such does not allow correlating indicia information to be viewed in different portions of the information reel system. Additionally, such prior art systems do not provide for the coupling of the rotating axles to allow for registration and constrainment of information in distinct portions of the window openings.